theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 16, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:02 Flower1470 Sup Peep I guess Silly is sick, huh? 7:02 Loving77 idk Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:14 Dragonian King argh dumbo chat hi lily 7:15 Flower1470 oh hey 7:24 Dragonian King whats up 7:25 Flower1470 Not much Do you like reading? in general I'm just curious 7:27 Dragonian King meh 7:29 Flower1470 only "meh"? 7:31 Dragonian King yeah 7:33 Flower1470 geez you guys don't know what you're missing I'm assuming you need to read stuff for school though, right? 7:35 Dragonian King i used to but then we switched curriculums now the only thing i read in school, is my schoolwork lol 7:37 Flower1470 :O 7:37 Loving77 boo 7:37 Flower1470 you REALLY dont know what you're missing!! 7:37 Dragonian King some books i had to read for school were pretty good though 7:38 Flower1470 Peep doesn't like reading but our mom forces her to read anyway All books that I've ever read for school were amazing 7:38 Loving77 Right now I'm reading a book about Saint Ignatius of Loyola. :D 7:39 Dragonian King lily have you ever heard of fudge not the food the books 7:39 Loving77 lol 7:39 Flower1470 The murder mysteries in 8th grade The Yearling in 9th Every book I've read so far this year lol I was about to say heCK YEAH I LOVE FUDGE but then I got really disappointed :P No, I haven't. What are they about? 7:40 Dragonian King some kid and his crazy bro http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fudge-a-Mania this is the one i read for school there's three other ones and a spin-off it was a while ago actually 7:41 Flower1470 Peep, take notes I've heard of this author 7:42 Dragonian King i liked the book i read for school 7:42 Flower1470 But this is way below my level. Seems right for Peep tho 7:42 Dragonian King so i had my mom buy me the whole series in a box set thing :P i never read the last book or the spin-off one so oops 7:43 Flower1470 WHY NOT 7:43 Dragonian King well i started the last one but i just sorta... forgot 7:43 Flower1470 O_o 7:43 Loving77 ooo 7:43 Dragonian King and i never started the spin-off one cuz i didn't want to read it :P 7:43 Flower1470 idk how that's possible you see, if you haven't figured it out already, i love reading But nobody I know also enjoys it so I can't recommend anything 7:45 Dragonian King dumbo chat okay what i was going to say you have to give me credit because i read three of them 7:46 Flower1470 of course 7:46 Dragonian King http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holes_(novel) i had to read this for school too i... ALMOST finished it i'm thinking of going back and re-reading it sometime 7:47 Flower1470 This looks interesting 7:48 Dragonian King it was 7:48 Flower1470 I'm not sure what your reading level is but was it difficult for you to read at all? 7:48 Dragonian King not really and that was back in... oh gee i don't even remember 6th grade I think? i'm not exactly sure 7:49 Flower1470 hmm I like a challenge Children's books are not my thing :P But I like this one 7:52 Dragonian King argh 7:54 Flower1470 Chat giving you trouble? 7:55 Dragonian King yeah 7:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:00 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:October 2014